The present invention relates to a radiation detection device with a collimator and a radiation tomographic apparatus with the radiation detection device, and a method for assembling the radiation detection device.
The radiation detection device provided in a radiation tomographic apparatus or the like includes a detection assembly which detects radioactive rays and a collimator assembly which removes scattered rays. The detection assembly has a structure that includes a plurality of detection elements is arranged in a matrix pattern. The collimator assembly has a structure that includes a plurality of collimator plates is arranged in a way to partition the detection elements on the detection plane of the detection assembly (see JP-A-2012-013421).
The performance of the radiation detection device largely depends on the positioning accuracy of the detection elements of the detection assembly and the collimator plates of the collimator assembly. Particularly, with the recent tendency toward multiple-array detection assemblies, the number of detection elements has increased and the collimator assembly size has become larger, so the importance of the accuracy in positioning them is growing.
However, as the detection assembly and the collimator assembly become larger in size, it is more difficult to improve the positioning accuracy. Specifically, it is difficult to position the collimator modules of the collimator assembly with high accuracy efficiently.
In the abovementioned circumstances, a technique for efficiently positioning the collimator modules in the radiation detection device with high accuracy is hoped for.